


克里姆林宫的某一夜

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, 苏水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 当斯捷潘喝高后乱摆法阵，伊利亚便被扔回了过去，还让曾经的自己逮了个正着。
Kudos: 2





	克里姆林宫的某一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为约稿，一千字的苏水仙（我流退休人员苏&冷战期间苏）。经约稿人同意公开发表。

旋转的光影消散后，伊利亚发觉他已不在那栋被伊万戏称为“退休养老院”的房子里了。他并不知道这场事故是斯捷潘喝高后乱摆法阵的后果，但依旧意识到先前丝毫不管房子另一个住户的日常活动或许并非最明智的选择。

他观察着如今所处的房间。颜色晦暗的红木办公桌上摞满文件，墙上挂着马克思、恩格斯和列宁像。墙角竖着一张折叠起来的单人床。

他心里一震——这是他在克里姆林的办公室。曾经的。

沙俄魔法还能让人回到过去？

他走到桌前，试图通过文件的内容辨认日期。但不待伊利亚获得任何有用信息，办公室的门便被推开了。

身着军装的红眼睛男人和办公室里的伊利亚四目相对。

“布拉金斯基同志，明天中午要交的那份文件——”

“有一份报告刚送过去，布拉金斯基同志，请您尽快签字——”

积压的事务与周遭的人声令他额前隐隐作痛。有时布拉金斯基也需要几分钟私人时间，虽然他不会承认；因为所有人都看着他——他是阵营的 **领袖** ……

进入他办公室所在的走廊后环境清静许多。布拉金斯基隐隐松了口气，加快脚步。还有不少文件要看，或许今天又得在办公室过夜……

他推开门。

若非衣着的不同，布拉金斯基或许会以为谁在他办公室里放了面镜子。但即使疲劳，他的战斗神经依旧出色，当即拔出腰带上的手枪瞄准了闯入者：“报上你的身份。”

伊利亚的第一反应是编个名字，但他同样知道面对 **他自己** ，这伎俩不会有用；不如说实话更省事些。“伊利亚·布拉金斯基。我是……你。”

“我们在未来造出了时间机器？”

经过一番扯皮后不得不接受闯入者正是“将来”自己的布拉金斯基在办公桌前坐下。时间旅行诚然有趣，但他此刻有现实任务要完成。

“我不能告诉你，”伊利亚说，“否则可能会改变历史。”

他看着过去的布拉金斯基戴上眼镜，拿起桌边的一份文件开始阅读。

在独处时布拉金斯基才会允许自己露出一点倦容，他眼底的青色藏不住。

“那你能告诉我什么？我们的理想是否实现？琼斯什么时候能学会闭嘴？”

“他恐怕是学不会了。”伊利亚说。

那是多忙碌充实，能望见理想的日子啊。

伊利亚感到怀念，也感到一点悲哀——为布拉金斯基。

但他什么也不能说，什么也不能改变。

“凌晨一点了。”伊利亚提醒他。

布拉金斯基哼哼了一声，仍盯着手里的纸张。因此他听到响动时才发觉伊利亚把墙角的单人床支了起来。

“你干什——”

“疲劳状态对工作没有好处，”伊利亚说。“就当是过来人的建议吧。”

他径直把布拉金斯基从椅子上拽起来往床上一推，不顾对方发出发出细小的惊呼。

“不把那些做完我怎么睡得着！”

伊利亚用手覆上抱怨者的双眼。

他什么也不能说，什么也不能改变。

“你手怎么这么凉。”布拉金斯基埋怨。但他没有拨开伊利亚的手。

“是你体温太高。”伊利亚说。

那是他再也无法触碰到的火。

布拉金斯基闭上眼睛，真的感觉到一点困意；伊利亚的手指在他头发上有一下没一下地轻抚着。

未来的他会变得这么……柔和吗？

然而布拉金斯基不得不承认，他不反感这种柔和。

“睡吧，伊廖什卡。”

伊利亚轻声说。


End file.
